MSN Death Note online
by BiiaH KeehL
Summary: MSN *Grupo Death Note* Revelações Humor Leve yaoi... Participação da Autora watashi ;3 e Lila /o/o/


Bate Papo *Grup DN*

Fic Nosense, apenas para curti ^^.

08:00 da noite Casa do L:

L: Hum... Vou ligar o MSN e ver se tem alguém ON para conversar.

L: Alguém ON?

*Yagami*: oi L...

L: oi Raito ^^ , posso chamar a galera para conversarmos?

*Yagami*: Claro ^^

**Choco **_está na conversa_

**+Near+ **_está na conversa_

***Misinha* **_está na conversa_

**~ MATT ~ **_está na conversa_

**S2 Kyomii S2 **_está na conversa_

*Misinha* : Raitoooo!!

Choco : ¬¬'

S2 Kyomii S2 : Sai sua baranga o Raito é meu!!

*Misinha* : Nunca vou perder o MEU Raito para você ò.Ó

S2 Kyomii S2 : Vc é tão burra, sua loira oxigenada! Vc ainda não percebeu que ele te usa?

*Misinha* : O MEU Raitinhoo nunca me usariia por que ele me ama !

Choco : Será que vcs podem parar de brigar suas chatas?

S2 Kyomii S2 : Foda- se

~ MATT ~ : ah... XD

*Yagami*: ¬¬'

*Misinha* Eh isso ai n.n MEU Raitinho ta certo ! *-*

S2 Kyomii S2 : Sua loira burra! Parace mesmo que vc naum se toca ¬¬' Ele soh te usa sua lesada ¬¬'

*Misinha* : Nyaaaa nunca ! meu Raitinho nunca me enganaria por que ele me ama ;P

S2 Kyomii S2 : Da ate pena! Raito nunca será seu! Sua baranga burra e oxigenada

~ MATT ~ : Isso ai garotas! Tirem as roupas liguem a web can e comecem a se bater \o/

*Misinha* Nunca ! Misa - Misa nunca faria isso com seu amor! Pois Misa – Misa sabe que Raitinho ama ela ! n.n

S2 Kyomii S2 : Quer saber de uma? Eu vou em borá! Naum agüento ficar aqui ouvindo bla bla bla de uma loira burra! E ainda mais de vc! THAU !

**S2 Kyomii S2 :**___saiu da conversa_

Choco : Finalmente menos uma chata na conversa! \o/ aleluia senhor!

*Misinha* Ela saiu? Vitoria da Misa – Misa !

**Yagami **___saiu da conversa_

*Misinha* Raitoo ?? Volte aquii!

***Misinha* **_saiu da conversa_

L : Finalmente uma conversa com pessoas humanas ( ou quase)

+Near+ : Oi...

Choco : Esse anormal ainda esta aqui? Aff eu pensei que as pessoas normais estavam aqui ¬¬

L : Bem boa noite para vcs eu mesmo já vou dormir tbm ^^

+Near+ : Ate mais L

Choco : Thau thau L .

~ MATT ~ :Thauu \o/

**L**_ saiu da conversa_

~ MATT ~ :Hum... eu axo que vou deixar vcs a sós :P

Choco : Eu ? E aquele pirralho? Nunca! Ele é desprezível, idiota, repugnante, anormal, infantil e mais um monte de coisas chatas e ruins ù.ú

~ MATT ~ : Sério? Então por que eu vi um certo Mello fazendo uma certa coisa de noite e gemendo feito um maluco o simples nome : Near?

+Near+ : O.O

Choco : Droga! Fica quieto Matt ò.ó

~ MATT ~ : Ta ta ta , eu não queria, mas eu vou deiixar o casalsinho, mto fofo junto :D thau o/

Choco : Matt droga volta aqui --'

~ MATT ~ : NUNCA \O/

**~ MATT ~ **_saiu da conversa_

Choco : Matt desgraçado ¬¬'! E vc anormal ? Vai ficar ai?

+Near+ : Vou por que não? ò.ó

Choco : O.O Near ? Quem é vc e oq fez com o Near ? ô.o

+Near+ : Sempre quis fazer isso, e vou fazer agora !

Choco : Hm ??

+Near+ : Mello, vc é: Mentiroso, Salafrário, Abestalhado, ANORMAL, chato, estressadinho, metido, ignorante, mas pelo incrível que pareça, vc é a única pessoa que me da atenção, e me faz ter emoções, mesmo que eu não as expresse...

_Ultima mensagem envida a 2 minutos atrás._

Near+ : .-. ... maldito ¬¬

Choco : Voltei ... perdi alguma coisa ?

+Near+ : Mais um para minha lista : Péssimo mentiroso...

Choco : Eu tinha ido pegar chocolate u.u, mas eu acabei de ler oq vc escreveu e... eu axo legal vc achar que eu dou atenção para vc ...

+Near+ : Então você gostou ...

Choco : Não que eu tenha gostado, e eu não te dou atenção ò.ó

+Near+ : Se vc realmente não me desse atenção... não estaria fazendo o que vc esta fazendo agora ...

Choco : O.O mas como vc descobriu ?

+Near+ : Eu estalei câmeras no seu quarto, assim como o L faz com o Yagami...

Choco : Vc o que ? O.O

+Near+ : Precisa mesmo repetir? Ou vc eh taum burro ao ponto?

Choco : É claro que eu entendi ¬¬', mas vc botou câmeras no meu quarto? Vc não tem amor a vida não?

+Near+ : Mas é por uma boa causa...

Choco : E qual seria?

+Near+ : Mello eu te amo \o/ ! Mello vc eh o melhor \o/ Eu sou um lixo e vc e o MATT são os melhores \o/

Choco : oi MATT ¬¬'

+Near+ : Aff como vc sabia que era eu ?

Choco : Pelo simples fato de VC TER SUMIDO DAQUI E TAMBÉM PELO OUTRO FATO DE QUE O ANORMAL NÃO ESCREVERIA DO JEITO ACIMA ↑

+Near+ : kkkkkkkkkkkkkk lol

Choco : Vc hackeouo MSN do Near? O.O

+Near+ : sim :D

Choco : Cara, vc ta ferrado u.u

+Near+ : Vc vai falar pra ele?

Choco : aham ò.ó

+Near+ : Cara, Mello, mais uma prova de que vc ama o Near mais que eu T.T thau fique ai sozinho que eu vou dormir sozinho T.T

Choco : Ta problema seu u.u Eu num to nem ai u.u

**+Near+**_ saiu da conversa_

Choco : aff ...

**+Near+ **_está na conversa_

Choco : aff matt se vc quiser de novo me perturbar ou se fingi de Near eu não vou tar nem ai U.U e nem queira voltar a dormi aqui u.u

+Near+ : ??

Choco : Nem se venha de fazer de desentendido, por que eu sei que quem ta ai é o Matt u.u e eu não vou mais dormir com você nem implore u.u

**~ MATT ~**_ está na conversa _

+Near+ : O.O ??

Choco : MATT ?

~ MATT ~ : Oi Mello \o/ Oi Near XD

Choco : Pera... Se o Matt ta aqui então aquele é o ... O.O

+Near+ : ¬¬ idiotas...

Choco : Idiota? Olha com quem você esta mexendo moleque ò.ó

~ MATT ~ : Cacilda, vocês se amam mesmo é incrível isso...

+Near+ : MASÉM? Axa mesmo que eu seria capaz de amá-lo?

~ MATT ~ : Sim :D

Choco : Matt, por favor...

**L**_ está na conversa_

Choco : L??

L : Ah, oi Mello, Near, Matt

+Near+ : Ola

~ MATT ~: Falaê L!

Choco : Por que voltou L? Você não tinha ido dormir? o.O

L : Não sei, eu estou sem sono. Near não esta tarde para uma criança estar acordada?

+Near+ : Eu não criança eu tenho 15 anos

Choco : Ele esta dizendo que vc é tão infantil que parece uma criança ¬¬'

L : Na verdade não Mello, o Near não aparenta ter a idade que tem. Não estou o chamando de infantil, vc esta errado sobre isso Mello.

Choco : Errado o...

+Near+ : Pois é Mello você está errado u.u

Choco : Ah! Eu vou te matar!

***Misinha* **___está na conversa_

Choco : E lá vem mais uma pra perturbar agente ¬¬

*Misinha* : Cadê o meu Raitinhooo?

L : Misa, vc não tinha ido dormir?

*Misinha* : Eu tava com o Raitozinhooo! :P

~ MATT ~: Opa! E vcs estavam fazendo oq ? :D

*Misinha* : Não te interessa! u.u Aliás eu trouxe uma amiga pra conversa! \o/

L : Quem é Misa?

*Misinha* : É a BiiaH Keehl! Ela é a escritora da FIC \o/

Choco : O.O Qual o nome dela mesmo?

*Misinha* : biiaH Keehl! Pera voou botar ela na conversa \o/

Choco : NÃOO

**Éa Keehl **_está na conversa_

Choco : ¬¬

Èa Keehl : Yo pessoas /o/ !

*Misinha* : Gente ela é a escritora da FIC acho bom tratarem ela com respeiito ta ^^ ! Se não vocês podem levar uma surra de Skin Heads se não fizerem o que ela mandar ;*!

Éa Keehl : Isso mesmo /o/ !

+Near+ : ... ...

Choco : Fica quieto anormal ò.ó

Èa Keehl : Se chamar ele de anormal de novo eu faço você falar seus segredos mais profundos em ralação ao Near e ao Matt u.u

Choco : Você não poderia O.O

Éa Keehl : Se duvidas então aushaushash...

~ MATT ~ : E la vem! Mello tenho pena da sua alma kkkkkk

Choco : Eu amo o Near, sempre que eu o vejo tenho vontade de beijá-lo, agarrá-lo, entre outras coisas. Eu sempre o amei, mas nunca tive coragem para me declarar.

+Near+ : O.O

Éa Keehl : u.u alguém mais vai reclamar?

Choco : Sua desgraçada eu vou te matar!

Éa Keehl : Posso saber como? Você não sabe meu nome, não sabe onde eu estou e pior eu SEI seu nome e posso mandar a Misa te matar .

*Misinha* /o/o/o/o/

Choco : =X

~ MATT ~ : pokaspokaspokaspokas adorei ela u.u

Éa Keehl : Cacildes O.O Já ta em 7 linha /o/o/o/ Hora de encerrar o 1º cap \o/

Choco : Peraê! Essa desgraça tem mais capítulos é?

Éa Keehl : AHAM /o/o/o/o/

L : Ah oq? Perdi alguma coisa?

+Near+ : Não...

Choco : cala boca seu anormal ¬¬

Èa Keehl : acho que ele já se esqueceu que EU fiz a alguns minutos ele se declarar ao Near /o/

Choco : Cala boca ò.ó

Éa Keehl : Vem calar =*

~ MATT ~ : Chama eu o/

Éa Keehl : Que coisa eu sou de todos e todas \o/ [/idéiadeumaficsurgindonacabeça \o/

L : *autistando*

Éa Keehl : Pois é estão acaba aqui esperem o próximo capitulo que vai ser em parceria com a minha "amiga" subordinada Vick \o/


End file.
